When a process running on an operating system of a client crashes, a dump file may be generated to capture the operating state of the client at the time of the crash. The dump file contains information that is useful for diagnosing the crash. An analysis server may compare this information to similar crashes of other clients in order to diagnose the crash of the current client. However, the dump file is typically a very large file, which can range from several hundred megabytes to several gigabytes. It may therefore be impractical to send such a large file from the client to the analysis server. Furthermore, because the dump file captures the operating state of the client at the time of the crash, it is desirable to protect the privacy of the user using the client at the time of the crash and not send personal identifiable information (PIT) to the analysis server.